Dimensional stangers
by Ashia21
Summary: A girl. A chain. And a wish. Those are the three things that brought Watanuki and Yuuko to the chained world. Unknown to Watanuki, there are things going on in that world that will forever be imprinted in his memory. As for the young contractor, Oz, a meeting that was decided since his birth will commence. after all, there is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability.


**Done! HAHAHAHAHA! It took so long!**

**This is a rewrite of the original story, please review**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any anime or manga….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The client's chain<strong>_

_I hate this_

_I hate these dirty rags, these bloodied feet; these tangled clumps_

_I hate these little hands, this muddy brown hair, this tiny body…_

…_This tiny undying body._

…_I want to grow to older, I want to have kids. I want to get married, and cook meals for my family…_

…_I want to feel pain, to feel the stones piercing my feet as I run, to feel that tiny sensation when you prick your finger…_

…_I don't care if I am hurled back into that dark void again, as long as this body can become mortal once more…_

_One time…just one more time…I want to be myself again…not a monster under human skin…I want to walk through the streets of the living without this chain that drags me back to hell…_

_Please…can't anyone help me…? _

_If payment is necessary…then I will pay my life if I have to…just please…_

…_undo this contract… _

…_**Is that you wish…?**_

_!_

_?_

?'s POV

_**Ching, Ching**_

"…_Where am I?" _I thought as I looked around the…town. One minute I was in the slums of the city, running away from Pandora workers who caught sight of me and my Chain, Naga; the next I was in the middle of a smooth street surrounded by small gray square buildings. I looked around to see if I could find anything of anyone familiar, a person, a place, even those Pandora workers would have sounded like my saviors by now. But no such luck…I am alone.

…_**The light ringing of the wind chimes…were the only things that broke the silence of the night… **_

…_**Rows of stores and houses could be seen…from left to right…**_

…_**there was nothing in particular that stood out in this town…all the buildings looked the same… **_

…_**Only certain details…such as shop signs or the occasional lawn gnome at the left of the garden…held uniqueness… **_

…_**but either than that…it was like looking at reflections from a lake…**_

"…Naga, where am I?" I tried asking my hateful Chain, I wish I had never made a contract with this snake! No matter how powerful and protected I am because of this vermin, he is still the reason I was sent to the Abyss in the first place along with my family! But despite all that, I was scared, I was just ten years old when it came to me in that dark void, I didn't understand the consequences of my wish. Our agreement seemed so simple at that time, as long as I feed the wretched thing the souls of sinners; I am free to roam the world above again.

I didn't know how different our definitions of 'sinners' were

I clenched my fists at the silent response. Naga won't help me, unless the situation is life threatening for him, he would just sit back and watch me suffer in this world, go figure "Fine, I will just search for a way back myself," I marched forward the empty streets, thank heavens it was midnight, despite the different places, seeing a frail, wounded girl with a bird's nest as hair appear out of nowhere isn't really what I think they'd call a normal day…

…_**It was never a normal day…everyday, strange things happened around the town…**_

…_**people…vanishing…**_

…_**flowers turning as red…as blood…**_

…_**odd figures that…seemed to fly in the night sky…**_

…_**but no one seemed to notice this…for their body knows what should not be tampered with…**_

…_**and yet…others still tamper with what was not meant to be…**_

I continued walking before realizing the atmosphere suddenly got colder, I grabbed on to my rag to contain every bit of warmth I had. I had days like this before, days when I had to curl up in the alley while rubbing my bare hands to prevent me from going number than I am now, days where I would sneak a peek at the window to see a warm fire and children snuggling with their parents as they are lulled to sleep on the warm carpeted floor. I used to have a life like that, before I fell into the abyss, only without the parents and with fancier clothes.

…_**Can you see it…? **_

_**Can you see the lawn between the two houses…?**_

_**Can you see its neat grass glistening in the moonlight…?**_

_**Can you see the odd looking fence covering everything but a small gap used for an exit…?**_

_**If you have noticed it, than you are lucky, for few would even give a glance at the empty lawn… **_

…_**It was as if…the lawn itself was pushing people away…**_

"?" Was that house there before? I could've sworn there was nothing but an empty lawn with a wooden fence when I passed it, although that could have just been me and my hallucinations again. I stared that the building with awe. It was two stories high and looked like nothing I've ever seen before. For some reason I thought it looked Asian, I've seen papa bring elaborate looking items home before _that _happened, whenever I asked where he got it , he would just say it was from a place called Asia. But the house in front of me doesn't _exactly _look like an Asian home; I could see bits of western designs on it as well. To make two completely different kind of styles mix harmoniously in one building, the person who made this might be even better than Papa!

…_**Resplendent…**_

…_**That was the word that fully described the house**__**…**_

…_**A mixture of Eastern and Western design stood in splendor on the mysterious lawn…**_

…_**Oak brown walls covered the two story building while elegant slanted roofs perched themselves on top…**_

…_**It gave off an eerie feeling…**_

…_**like it wasn't even there…**_

"…Welcome to my shop, what is you're wish?" I blinked before realizing there was a woman standing in front of the glass door. I know no words that could describe her beauty, she had night black hair and glowing white skin, her eyes where as blood red as her thin, smiling lips; she wore an elaborate dress that from what I learned was called a _kimono, _it was black with a myriad of little flowers imprinted on it. Compared to this gorgeous woman, I look like I was hit by a carriage, my muddy brown hair was tangled and cowered with twigs and grime, and I was wearing nothing but an old dirty rag that used to be a beautiful red gown that was threaded with the roundest pearls. My own skin was red with injuries and scars. I smell horrible too, how long was it since I took a proper bath? 5…8…10 years ago was it? It seemed shorter with my time in that hell…

…_**There was a woman…**_

…_**A woman more mysterious than the house behind her…**_

…_**her long hair, as black as ebony, trailed behind her enviously slender body… **_

…_**With skin as pale as the glistening moon and eyes red as the break of the reddest sunset… **_

…_**the figure looked almost like an apparition in her elegant black kimono…**_

…_**but in truth, one can't even tell if she was even human…**_

"…Who are you?" I asked the woman uncertainly, the woman was like an apparition, some part of my mind just wouldn't register this woman in front of me as someone whose _really there _"…I am Yuuko Ichihara, I am the owner of this shop," I blinked, this was a shop? "W-what do you sell here?" I asked. It had become a hobby for me to guess what store sells what over the last 10 years; it was easy for the once proud daughter of one of the greatest architects at his time. But this shop baffled me; I couldn't help asking her that.

But the beautiful woman just shook her head "What lies after these doors are not to be sold easily, one must pay the equivalent exchange in order to gain what he desires," The woman stared at me in the eye, I turned away immediately. Although beautiful, I feel something off with this woman, her very gaze itself makes me feel like she can read my whole existence, past, present, and future, like an open book.

"…This store however, is still special. For this shop is a place…to grant wishes," The moment those words escaped her mouth so freely, I looked at her to see if she was lying, but no fault were in her eyes

…_wishes…_

…_I could grant my…wish…_

…_I could…be free…_

…I must not let this opportunity slip away! I grabbed hold of the woman's arm in apprehension "If what your say is true, than can you-," I bit my lip and let go of her. What am I thinking?! There's no way she can grant my wish! Once a contract is made, it cannot be undone, and I know that. In the end…once my reserves are gone and my clock starts ticking again…I'll go back there anyway…

"Your wish is to undo your contract and return to being human again, is it not?" I looked up, startled, to find her all knowing crimson eyes staring back. I nodded; can this woman really help me? Has the God who I have faithfully served even after he had betrayed me finally going to answer my pleas?

"Your wish requires payment," If I wasn't raised to become an elegant woman, I would have cursed. I've spent all the money I salvaged from our house two years ago, and because of this weak body, I wasn't allowed to work. Where am I going to get money?

"H-How much?" I asked, but to my relief and confusion, the woman merely shook her head "Wishes cannot be bought by money, you should know this," I could have sworn her eyes were staring at my very soul "After all, you who have lived with the 'them' should have known that something priceless can only be obtained by something of equal," I frowned, how does she know that? How does she know that I didn't live alone when my parents alienated me?

_Thump_

"…Aah!" …It hurts! It hurts! I clutched my chest in pain. No! I still have reserves left! How can my clock start moving?! The next would be my final rotation! Not now! Not when I can finally be free of Naga!

"…It would seem that our guest is unable to hold her ground in this world any longer," The woman said to someone I couldn't see, the only reply I heard was the rustling of the wind "Maru, Moro, send her back to her world before her soul fades away," I don't know how, but despite no one next to me at that time aside from the woman, I felt two tiny pairs of hands lift me up. Almost immediately, wisps of fog started appearing around me, as if its intention was to swallow me whole. I couldn't help from scream in fright, the wisps felt so cold, as if it were made of ice.

The Woman made a 'shush' sound "…you might awaken Watanuki," she seemed to be talking to the wisps as they encircled me, who was Watanuki? I didn't have time to think, the wisps felt so cold that every part of my body told me to run away and find a fire to warm myself…but for some reason, my feet weren't in the agreement and refused to budge. "It's alright," The woman said a she knelt down on my collapsing body and patted my head gently, I wanted to cry, it felt so warm

"I shall come to you instead, we shall meet in the place where the moon rests in midnight, there…I can grant whatever wish is in your soul," With that my eyes locked onto the woman's…no, Miss Yuuko's eyes, which were filled with understanding before collapsing completely into the mist…

"…May Hitsuzen be with you,"

The last thing I saw was the spirit of a girl with dark brown hair and wild purple eyes staring at the scene with shock before falling into darkness…

* * *

><p>House of Duke Barma<p>

Normal POV

Duke Barma was a calm man, he rarely snapped or lost his cool, but even he could not have expected the mountains of paper that appeared in his desk…

"I-I truly apologize for getting caught, sir!" Reim Lunettes, his servant, said as he brought in more overdue paperwork and placed them on top of the Duke's now slightly broken desk, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking "B-But when Madam Sheryl found out about me having to do your paperwork, s-she made me send them all back to you," Rufus Barma merely shook his head, he knew the man wouldn't have been able to hide the paperwork for more than a year under that woman's house, but he would have been lying if he said that he wasn't a _bit_ surprise to find out that his servant got caught in less than a month. That woman's eyes are as sharp as he remembered…

"T-That's all of them, sir," Reim said, Rufus was relieved of the fact that the endless amounts of paperwork actually had a bottom, but that didn't mean the piles weren't large enough for such a title. The paperwork were divided into groups, one concerning investment issues, one concerning agreements that the Duke was to busy to see, another concerning formal invitations to he-who-decided-that-his/her-names-are-not-worth-remembering's house , and a small stack of letters, which were further divided to letters from wealthy nobilities inviting him to who-knows-where, and Pandora workers who wish to give him information.

Duke Barma sighed softly before taking a letter from the top of the Pandora workers' section. Duke Barma's eyes widened slightly at the name of the eerie white haired man _"Xerxes Break?" _The Duke's eyes narrowed, the Pandora worker was not one of his most favorite, but even he admitted that he does his job fairly good. The problem was: this was his first time ever receiving a letter from the white haired man. What does the Mad Hatter want?

Rufus Barma opened the envelope with slight interest, almost immediately after he had done so, a small waterfall of pictures and information gushed out of the envelope, causing his neatly organized stack of paperwork to fall in ruins at the might of a single letter. The Duke gave an irritated look at the fallen piles before ordering Reim to clean it all up, much to the man's dismay. Rufus compiled the contents of the envelope in a neatly stack before examining them. He scanned the pictures and info sheets, the whole contents were centered on two entities- one was a chain in the form of a four headed snake with four different colored gems on each head. The Duke didn't need to do any further investigation on the chain. From what he knows, it was the chain known as Naga, a special chain with mysterious yet undoubtedly powerful abilities. The chain was last seen 15 years ago, massacring an entire noble family. The second entity was a rugged looking girl about 10 yrs old with sand brown hair and unusually gold eyes. None of the pictures got a full view of her, but Duke Barma could see small traces of what appeared to be a scar encircling her neck, which was slightly covered by a dirty scarf.

His interests slightly peaking, he took the letter that was with the envelope and read it as Reim organized the paperwork

_Aisatsu baruma-san! That's Japanese for 'Greetings Mr. Barma'_! The letter started _A foreign man came here today and I just so happened to have been there, he taught me many interesting things about his home country! Did you know raw fish is delicacy there?! They call it 'sushi'! I would like to try one, one day_. The letter batted incoherently, the Duke sighed, he should have thought something like this were to happen, being the ditzy man that he was, it was unlikely that he would start the conversation seriously, but the Duke also knew that once the fun and games were over, the hatter can be very blunt in his own way.

_Now on with the topic, It concerns the two beings in the photos they took. A group of Pandora workers heard of a strange creature in a nearby town and had suspected that it was a Chain, which sounded unlikely because there was no news concerning mysterious disappearances of murders happening then, still, they decided to investigate. At first they found nothing, just a regular town with strange rumors concerning nonsense. But on the day they were returning to headquarters, one of the workers spotted a large shadow in the alley across them and decided to investigate._

_ What they saw was quite particular._ _The report said that they saw, I quote "A weeping child surrounded by shadows and strange laughing figures and a large, four headed snake behind her". The Pandora workers immediately thought she was an illegal contractor and took action immediately, but before they could catch her, the snake behind her launched itself at one of the Workers._

_Fortunately, the child who was weeping stopped and pushed the snake away from the man. _The Duke's eyes widened slightly, there was already no doubt in his mind that this child was the chain's contractor, so why did she refuse to kill? There has never been an incident where an illegal contractor denies it's chain to the point were he or she could function properly while the chain was on a rampage. No wonder Break decided this case was interesting.

_The Chain hissed at her before disappearing. The events had caused our workers to go in a state of shock, giving the girl time to run away before they tried chasing her again, but they never found her. Isn't that interesting? _At the end of important part of the report, Duke Barma nodded understandingly

"…Sir?" Reim said cautiously, his voice threaded with confusion. The Duke had almost forgotten he was there; he looked up from the report and saw five neatly stacked sections of paperwork and a confused looking Reim standing impatiently in front of him.

"Reim," He called out, causing the man in question to jump slightly "A want you to call Xerxes Break here alo- no," Duke Barma stopped in mid sentence and corrected himself "I want you to bring Xerxes, Nightray, Vessalius, and his chain here tomorrow at 3:00 sharp, I have…a mission for them," He said before ordering Reim to leave the study room.

Once he was alone in the room, Rufus sighed and stared at the picture of the child. Once a person enters the abyss, they could never go back to their time. There is also the fact that the chain that murdered the noble family was never found after the incident. The chances of it's contractor being one of the victims of the incident was high. But from what the Duke knew, the family had no female heirs at that time , so who...!

No…they DID have a child

"_Duke Barma! What a pleasure for you to join us!"_

The Duke stood up and when to a cabinet holding precious files

_As the Duke and the head of the family walked to the Dining Hall, the Duke noticed someone watching them, he turned to see a face peeping from the fathest door, hidden in plain sight_

It should be here, the file should be here

_It was a 5 year old girl with sand brown hair like the head of the family, but unlike the man's dull blue eyes, the child had glittering gold pupils that held not Fear, or Hatred, not even confusion or curiosity. Her eyes held something the Duke could not comprehend. _

Aha! Here it is!

_"AH! Duke, please do not worry about that child! She is no one important!" But the Duke could tell from the child's eyes her true relationship with the head of the family_

**Name:Rea L. Windsor, Age:5, Gender:Female**

The file is 5 years late meaning the child was 10 at the time of the incident.

The forgotten child of the Windsor family, even now he ponders as to why she was disowned…

The Duke smiled, the wheels of fate are turning.

* * *

><p>...<em>Ah...<em>

…_These chains…_

…_Those voices…_

_No_

…_It wasn't me…_

…_I didn't cause this…_

…_Please don't look at me like that…_

…_i'm not the evil one…_

_I'm not the evil one_

_I'M NOT THE EVIL ONE_

…_I just…_

_I just_

…_Please…_

…_Please tell me…_

** …_Can a person really be born as 'evil'…?_**

* * *

><p><strong>I approve of this rewrite! I hope you guys approve of it too (hopefully it would grab the attention of more reviewers) <strong>

**How do you like the last piece? Did you guys notice how the shape looks like a person? That's the speaker of the last piece,. To those that think it's the first POV, you're WRONG! yet right in the same time, first of all, that's a BOY (just to fix things up) the mysterious boy played a major role in the girl's life-no, her _existence_. I hope to update _both of them _so that people would know soon.**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**


End file.
